


Hungry Lips

by ughjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughjongin/pseuds/ughjongin
Summary: Jongin starts seeing Kyungsoo in a different way.





	

"Hey, Jongin!" Minseok greets with a smile when he opens the door. The brunet moves aside to let Jongin through and Jongin smiles, adjusting the straps of his bag and says hello. He slips off his shoes and turns back to face Minseok.  
  
  
"Kyungsoo's upstairs doing homework or something along those lines--" Minseok pauses mid-sentence when a shout resonates throughout the house. Both Minseok and Jongin turn to each other and laugh. "That kid, always so competitive." The elder shakes his head. "Okay so feel free to grab something to eat or drink from the fridge." Minseok gives the younger a peace sign as he turns to leave to his room. "I'll be in my room if you guys need anything."  
  
  
Jongin hums as a reply and makes his way up the stairs towards his friend's room. When he gets there the door is slightly ajar and there are shouts coming from within the room. Jongin chuckles and pushes the door open and stands to stare at Kyungsoo that sits against the headboard of his bed, shirtless and with a pair of tight briefs. Jongin nearly chokes as Kyungsoo continues to yell out curse words to the screen before him. Jongin's breath gets caught in his throat and he doesn't know why. He's seen Kyungsoo shirtless before, Jongin's even seen him  _naked_  for crying out loud. Why is it bothering Jongin now? Heat starts to collect down below and he clenches his fist and grits his teeth.  
  
  
Jongin takes in a deep breath and drops his bag on the floor and plants himself beside the red head, startling him and causing Kyungsoo to drop his control. "Jongin! You cost me the last point, you dumbass!" Kyungsoo shouts, turning to glare at the tan male.  
  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes. "It's just a game, hyung. There's no need to get so worked up about it."  
  
  
Kyungsoo scoffs and reaches down to grab the controller off of the floor. "Like you would know." Jongin doesn't hear the comment because he is too busy ogling at the sight of the material of Kyungsoo's boxers stretching over his ass. He wants to reach out and touch - no, stop. Kyungsoo doesn't see me like that.  
  
  
Kyungsoo grumbles as he sits back to his original spot. He turns to Jongin. "Are you staying the night?"  
  
  
Jongin feels his blood freeze, his heart stops and his body shuts down. "Staying the n-night?" He feels a drop of sweat slide down the side of his neck.  
  
  
A little smirk forms on the corner of Kyungsoo's lips. "Yeah," He replies. "Or did you forget?" Kyungsoo continues to watch Jongin flail around until the younger comes to a stop.   
  
  
Jongin sighs. "I didn't forget, hyung."  
  
  
"Good, now that you're here, help me beat this stupid game."  
  
  
Jongin gets handed a control and together they play, shouting at the screen whenever they lose a life. Eventually, Jongin feels himself loosen up and he finds himself pushing back when Kyungsoo nudges his ribs with his elbow. But Jongin loses his mind when Kyungsoo turns to him and smiles, blinding Jongin and causing him to reach out and caress Kyungsoo's cheek.  
  
  
Kyungsoo's smile fades and his face flushes a light pink.  
  
  
Jongin blinks and suddenly there is a big gap between them and an awkward silence hanging in the air. "Sorry, hyung."  
  
  
Kyungsoo gets off of his bed and walks around Jongin to head towards the door. "Do you want ice cream, Jongin-ah?" There is a small smile on Kyungsoo's lips, but it's not a teasing one.  
  
  
Jongin shakes his head no and tells Kyungsoo he will just wait until he comes back. When Kyungsoo nods and leaves, Jongin grabs one of Kyungsoo's pillows and plants his face against the soft fabric, yelling until he needs to breathe again. He pulls back and lies on his back, staring up at the white ceiling. How could Jongin let himself get like that around Kyungsoo? Stupid stupid stupid. Jongin brings his hands up and covers his face, sighing into them.  
  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
  
Jongin drops his hands and turns to the source of noise. His face flushes again when he sees Kyungsoo's pink tongue darting out to lick the tip of the popsicle stick, wrapping his red lips around it and moaning at the taste. Fucking hell. This shouldn't bother Jongin at all. He's not going to survive the rest of the night at this rate. Kyungsoo is still staring at him waiting for an answer, "Yeah, just peachy."  
  
  
Kyungsoo raises his left eyebrow as he steps into his room and closes the door halfway and slowly approaches his bed. He's still sucking on the frozen treat, but something in his look has changed.  
  
  
"Are you sure? Because you're sweating."  
  
  
Jongin groans mentally. He really can't take seeing Kyungsoo like this. "It's..hot in here."  
  
  
Kyungsoo runs his hand through his red locks and smiles. "Take off your shirt then." He says, licking the vanilla off of his fingers. His eyes flick up to meet Jongin's. "Or are you shy?" His voice drops an octave.  
  
  
Jongin feels a warm feeling returning and it spreads throughout his whole body. His cock stirs in his jeans. Fuck. "I'm not shy!  
  
  
The redhead gets on the bed and crawls slowly towards Jongin, whose face is turning red. Jongin gulps audibly when Kyungsoo bends forward and whispers in his ear, "Take off your shirt, then."  
  
  
Jongin mentally shivers as goosebumps rise on his skin. He thinks he has nothing to lose and pulls his shirt over his head and drops it beside the bed. He swallows hard when Kyungsoo's brown eyes rake up his naked chest. Kyungsoo licks his lips. "Better?"  
  
  
Jongin nods. "Yeah," he says, breathlessly. He turns over and stares at his best friend. "Hyung," Jongin says.  
  
  
"Hm?" Kyungsoo answers as he finishes the rest of his popsicle.  
  
  
"I want to try something..with you."  
  
  
Jongin hesitates. He's not sure of what Kyungsoo will think about him after this.  
  
  
However, Jongin is determined in doing so and moves closer. He keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo's red lips from the cold treat after effect.  
  
  
"What is it, Jongin-ah?"  
  
  
"Have you ever kissed a person?"  
  
  
"If you count my parents, then yeah." He laughed but it immediately got stuck in his throat when Kyungsoo saw how determined and needy the younger eyed his lips.  
  
  
"I'm serious, hyung."  
  
  
Their lips are close and Kyungsoo blinked his eyes a couple of times because shy and awkward Jongin is entering his personal space.  
  
  
"What about you, have  _you_ ever kissed anyone?" Kyungsoo bravely challenged.  
  
  
"No, I haven't. Can I kiss you, hyung?"  
  
  
"Sure," He breathed while licking his lips.  
  
  
His best friend moved closer and closer until their lips touched briefly. The tanned boy's hands held Kyungsoo's cheeks to stay still and the kiss suddenly became deeper.  
  
  
Their lips meet in soft pecks and nips. Jongin slightly bit on the elder's bottom lip until Jongin pulled away with a blush on his cheeks.  
  
  
"O-oh," Kyungsoo stutters and touches his cold lips. That was his first kiss. His best friend, Jongin, took his first kiss and he's blushing and everything feels so hot all of a sudden. Is this why Jongin was screaming into his pillow when Kyungsoo came into his room?  
  
  
"I'm sorry! It must have been horrible, hyung I-I," Jongin lowers his head in embarrassment.  
  
  
"Hey, what are you so worried about? We only kissed, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo laughs, but Jongin doesn't so the elder sighed. "Look on the bright side, Jongin. I liked it. It was my first kiss and I liked it. Loved it actually."  
  
  
"Really hyung?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo nods.  
  
  
"Can I kiss you again, then?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo nods again and leaned in to close the distance between them. He lets out a low moan when Jongin's hands slide down his sides to rest on his hips. Their mouths move against each other slowly, their tongues tasting each other for the first time. Kyungsoo takes like vanilla and Jongin tastes like mint and neither of them can get enough of each other. Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do with his hands so he wraps them around the younger's neck and pulls him down until their bare chests meet and they moan in unison.  
  
  
The smaller let out a soft huff when his back met the surface of his bed and Jongin hovered over him. Kyungsoo feels a bit shy but he didn't want to stop what they were doing and neither did Jongin.  
  
  
When Jongin tilts his head, their tongues go wild even more and their noses weren't bumping into each other and it was the most enduring and pleasant feeling ever.  
  
  
Kyungsoo pulls away first because his breathing is uneven. His chest moves up and down fast and Jongin's too. "Is that good enough?" Kyungsoo hesitantly asked and hoped Jongin wanted more like he did. But the younger just stared at him and awkwardly nodded. Jongin looked a bit unsatisfied if you ask for Kyungsoo's point of view.  
  
  
"Let's just finish your game." Jongin cleared his throat and grabbed the controls for them.  
  
  
But Kyungsoo wants more. Now that he's had a taste of Jongin, he wants more, so much more.  
  
  
Kyungsoo crawls forward and sits behind the younger until his chest is pressed up against Jongin's warm back. "I'm not interested in playing the game anymore. I'm more interested in you, Jongin-ah."  
  
  
Jongin doesn't know where his boldness comes from or where all his shyness went but he suddenly finds himself hovering over his best friend and everything is moving too fast but neither of them cares because right now Kyungsoo wants Jongin to kiss him again.   
  
  
And Jongin does. He captures Kyungsoo's lips and presses his body against Kyungsoo's until he feels the elder's heart beat against his chest.  
  
  
Kyungsoo slides his hands into the younger's hair and opens his mouth to slip his tongue inside Jongin's mouth. The kiss is hot and messy but it makes their bodies feel high and Kyungsoo enjoys it. Jongin has this dominant look when he pulls away and hovers his lips over the elder.  
  
  
"Fuck. I've been wanting to do that for years."  
  
  
"Jongin, shut up and kiss me again."  
  
  
Kyungsoo pulled Jongin down for more and bravely wrapped his legs around the younger's waist. Jongin chuckled while their lips mingled.  
  
  
"What? I want more, okay?" Kyungsoo deadpanned and his best friend obligated to his request.  
  
  
After many kisses, Kyungsoo gasped when Jongin moved his hips downward, gently testing the waters by moving side to side.  
  
  
"Oh God," Kyungsoo moaned as his eyes rolled back. His mouth was agape for Jongin to invade even more as they continued to roll their hips.  
  
  
Jongin grunts and hides his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck when he felt the elder pulling his hard cock out to touch, and what he had been dreaming about is finally coming true. "Ah, fuck you feel good, hyung." Jongin moaned as he rubbed their trembling members together.  
  
  
"R-Really?" Kyungsoo moaned and tangled his fingers in the younger's hair to grip it tightly. He couldn't suppress the glee and bubble like feeling in his chest when having Jongin like this, hovering over him while stroking their erections soaked with pre-cum. Jongin really looked different with his lips apart and groaning so deep in his throat. "I'm c-close."  
  
  
"God, me too," Jongin groaned, speeding up his strokes until both of them come and paint their chests white.  
  
  
They're covered with a light layer of sweat and sticky cum but even that doesn't stop Kyungsoo from chuckling because his best friend just made him come on his bed in his own house with Minseok down the hall in his bedroom.  
  
  
"What's so funny, hyung?" Jongin asked as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth.  
  
  
Kyungsoo continued to laugh and shake his head. "We jerked, well, you jerked us off and made out with me. What does that make us? Fuck buddies?"  
  
  
Jongin pretends to think for a few seconds before sitting back on his shins and bringing his hands up to rest them on the smaller's hips. His fingers slip under the waistband of Kyungsoo's boxers and tugs it down his friend's thighs until they are completely off. "I don't want you as a fuck buddy, hyung. I want you as something more. Where we hold hands and share kisses and hold each other at night and comfort one another when the world decides to fuck us over."  
  
  
Kyungsoo's cheeks are painted a light pink. He's completely naked and his legs are spread open, showing everything he has for Jongin to see. "J-Jongin?"  
  
  
"I want to experience love with you. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and think, this is my boyfriend, the person I love dearly is mine to keep, to hold, and to love." The younger kneels back down and slides his hands over Kyungsoo's nipples where they perk up and turn hard.  
  
  
Kyungsoo moans and flushes even more. He's never felt like this over anyone except for Jongin, but he always kept it to himself. "Jongin..."  
  
  
"I want people to think how lucky I am to be with you. How lucky I am to kiss these lips," a gentle press of lips to lips. "How lucky I am to touch this body," a tender caress of hands on pale skin. "How lucky I am to be able to love you and cherish you for all that your worth."  
  
  
Kyungsoo swallows hard and slips off from the cliff and falls in love right on the spot, and Jongin is there to catch him and holds him tight and embrace him in the most loving way he could.  
  
  
"Who are you and what did you do to my stuttering Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo laughed teasingly with a red face. His legs were trembling from the lingering touch of the younger. Kyungsoo swallowed loudly when Jongin bent down to level their eyes and brush their lips together. Kyungsoo slowly gasped when their lower regions brushed against each other.  
  
  
"He's still here and hoping not to get rejected.." Jongin said in a hesitant voice, but his act was confident.  
  
  
The smaller smiled and slid his fingers through Jongin's hair to bring them down to cup the younger's hair. "If he was rejected he wouldn't have his hyung all spread out and wanting to be loved."  
  
  
"H-Hyung," Jongin broke into sobs and hugged Kyungsoo tightly, making Kyungsoo huff softly but he savored this moment. Kyungsoo felt so alive and worth it having Jongin in his embrace. He liked how his arms looped around the younger's broad shoulders.  
  
  
"It's okay, Jongin-ah. Let's make love, but I don't have any lube..."  
  
  
"Oh..."  
  
  
Both males looked at each other awkwardly and Kyungsoo quickly tried to solve things, so he took a look around his room and noticed a jar of vaseline beside his window. "Maybe we can use that?" He pointed to it and Jongin stood up to get it.  
  
  
"O-Okay, I'm going to stretch you now..."  
  
  
"Don't be awkward, Jongin." Kyungsoo giggled and pulled the younger down for a kiss to comfort Jongin.  
  
  
Jongin kissed and nipped his lips, their tongues mingled and Kyungsoo gasped breathily when he felt one of Jongin's fingers enter him. It slowly circled inside him and he bucked his hips up to encourage Jongin to enter the second finger. Although when Jongin did, Kyungsoo hissed and whimpered.  
  
  
The look on Jongin's face was priceless, "Oh my God, hyung! I'm so sorry! I didn't--"  
  
  
Kyungsoo's pale hand was quick to grip Jongin's wrist when he felt the younger start to panic and pull out, "Don't. Just.. Try a bit more..please," He pleaded.  
  
  
"Okay," Jongin tried again and circled his fingers around and added more gel. He braved himself to jab his fingers and it did something beautiful inside the elder because Kyungsoo's back arched up.  
  
  
"F-Fuck, there, harder," Kyungsoo begged shamelessly while his toes curled and twitched.  
  
  
Jongin thrusts his fingers in and out quickly, squelching sounds that make Kyungsoo blush and Jongin grin are the only sounds in the room aside from Kyungsoo's breathy moans. "Why are you so g-good at this?" Kyungsoo gasped when Jongin touched his sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
  
"I practiced...on myself." Jongin murmured in a low voice with a blush on his cheeks.  
  
  
Kyungsoo is having none of it, though. He slides his hand into Jongin's hair and tugs him down for a deep kiss with soft nips. Jongin pauses his movements and quickly slips out his fingers and earned a low groan of disapproval that has him smiling into the kiss.  
  
  
Jongin scoops out more vaseline and slathers it all over his hard cock before nudging the head against Kyungsoo's twitching hole. He kisses Kyungsoo again and again until he pulls away and licks his lips. "Ready? Tell me if it hurts too much."  
  
  
Kyungsoo swallows nervously and nods his head slowly. "Okay." He whispers.  
  
  
Jongin begins to push in slowly and stays still for a while, his eyes never leave Kyungsoo's face that is filled with discomfort and forehead filled with frown lines. But the smaller kept chanting, "Go slow..d-don't be scared." So Jongin does as he's told and tried to distract Kyungsoo with kisses and soft licks to his lips and gently play with his ball sack.  
  
  
Kyungsoo chokes on his saliva when Jongin is fully inside him, he feels the younger's balls against his bottom. "God, y-you're big. What did you eat, huh?" He teased but it got swallowed by Jongin when he began to move slowly, grinding against Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo wasn't ready when Jongin started to move because he wasn't ready to scream and moan so loud. Jongin only hissed when Kyungsoo dragged his nails down his back.  
  
  
"Oh my God, Jongin! Jongin!" Kyungsoo yelped in a high pitched voice without giving a damn about who heard.  
  
  
"Yeah, hyung. You feel so good around me." Jongin groaned and grunted as his hips snapped against the elder wildly. God bless those hips, Kyungsoo thought.  
  
  
The bed creaked from their weight and from the fast movements. Kyungsoo's head is thrown back in pleasure, his moans turning higher in pitch every time Jongin speeds up and grunts into his ear about how he's so proud of him. They completely forget that they're not alone in the house and that Minseok is down the hall, but neither of them cared because their minds are consumed with lust.  
  
  
"Oh Jongin," Kyungsoo mewled when Jongin groped his ass cheeks and spread them open.  
  
  
"I didn't take you for a screamer, hyung." Jongin flipped the elder onto his stomach and pounded him hard from behind, pushing Kyungsoo's head down against the pillow as he rolled his hips and grinds against Kyungsoo's ass.  
  
"Fuck fuck! Ah, Jongin!" Kyungsoo's screams are muffled against the pillow. Tears stream down his cheeks from the immense pleasure and fire building in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Mm, scream my name, baby." Jongin changed their position again and rotated Kyungsoo around without slipping out and lied back down with the panting smaller on top. Kyungsoo's red hair sticks to his forehead and his eyes are half lidded. He looks well fucked, but Jongin isn't finished yet. "Come here, baby."  
  
  
Kyungsoo obeys like a puppet and rests his head against Jongin's shoulder, mewling in sensitivity when Jongin's cock nudges his prostate again.  
  
  
"Put your hands on my shoulders and hold on tight."  
  
  
Kyungsoo follows Jongin's orders and cries out when Jongin starts to thrust his hips up quickly in quick short snaps that had Kyungsoo becoming delirious and limp. He moves like a rag doll on the younger and squeezes his thighs tighter around Jongin's waist. "Oh I'm so close..J-Jongin," Kyungsoo sobs brokenly when Jongin spreads his ass cheeks and speeds up until Kyungsoo blushes from the loud sound of their skin meeting each other. Kyungsoo eventually comes hard all over Jongin's stomach and his, too. His small body turns limp and boneless on top of Jongin's. They are breathing unevenly, their chests moving up and down rapidly.  
  
  
There is a satisfied smile plastered on Jongin's face. "Wow... Hyung. You're so--"  
  
  
"Shut up," Kyungsoo cut off the younger and accidentally clenched on Jongin's cock, milking everything out.  
  
  
Jongin released a very breathy moan and groped Kyungsoo's red ass. "Your ass is really amazing."  
  
  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and didn't have any energy to strangle the younger. He blushed and pretty much enjoyed the overload leaking out from his red and swollen hole.  
  
  
"You came a lot, too..."  
  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
  
A comfortable silence falls upon them until Kyungsoo eyed the small container of vaseline and saw that it was empty. "Gosh! You used all of it?" He yelled.  
  
  
"But it was worth it, wasn't it, hyung?" Jongin murmured and grinned cheekily.  
  
  
It was enough for Kyungsoo so he snuggled closer to the younger's chest to listen to Jongin's heartbeat.  
  
  
Yeah, it was worth it.


End file.
